The present invention relates to systems for roofing or siding and more particularly to batten systems and standing seam systems comprising elongate planar sheets and attachment brackets with or without battens.
Sheet metal and batten roofing systems are well known. Representative systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,001,995 and 4,583, 339 to the present applicant, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,408,557 and 2,855,871 to Huntington, and No. 4,400,924 to Andrews. These systems generally employ numerous elongate planar sheets which are placed side-by-side to cover the exposed surface of a building. Attachment brackets of various designs are used to secure the panels to the building surface. Battens are mounted over the joints to provide weather proofing.
Using the modern technology of portable job-site manufacturing, roofing panels can be produced hundreds of feet long and not be limited by common carrier lengths. This eliminates unsightly lap joints and potential leaks. Howewer, the panels are commonly made from lightweight material which undergoes significant thermal expansion and deformation. For example, an aluminum panel 200' long expands more than 2' in length when subjected to temperature changes in excess of 100.degree. F. In the prior art systems the expansion and deformation can lead to loss of integrity. The panels can become unlocked and moisture can penetrate through to the building, or the panels can be uplifted by the wind.
Installation of the brackets of the prior art systems is often labor intensive, since an installer is precariously positioned on a sloped roof handling tools, brackets and fasteners in an awkward fashion. It is not uncommon for the brackets to slide off the roof and injure workmen below who are struck by their sharp corners and edges. Prior art systems can thus be difficult and costly to install and may not maintain their integrity against leaks.